Antiguas Memorias
by Rinoax
Summary: La inseguridad asoma su cabeza cuando las sorpresas están haciéndose.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: ****La inseguridad asoma su cabeza cuando las sorpresas están haciéndose. **

**NA:/ Siguiente Shortfic de la serie ****Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas****. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados; Pozos, abrazos y encuentros; Cayendo en la ducha; El blanco más fácil; Un tostado incidente; Enjuagar, Lavar y Repetir; Por un Abrigo; Olores y Colores.**

* * *

**Antiguas memorias.**

_La joven de cabellos cobrizos paseaba entre las estanterías que contenían una masiva cantidad de libros. Muchos más de los que ella jamás habría podido llegar a ver en un mismo sitio. El castillo oscuro podía ser siniestro, pero también podía contener cientos de cosas curiosas que ella deseaba descubrir. _

_Pero aquella sala era una de las más maravillosas que el señor oscuro podría haberle mostrado._

_Cerró los ojos y dio vueltas sobre sí misma, girando su vestido azul con ella. Estaba feliz y el familiar olor del papel antiguo era como un delicioso dulce para ella. Pero, no solo por eso su sonrisa era permanente en su rostro. Rumpelstilskin tenía mucha culpa de estar en aquel ambiente._

_Desde que él había perdonado la vida a Robin, no podía evitar sonreír más y más en su presencia. Contra más tiempo pasaran juntos, disfrutaban más de la compañía del otro. Solo con notar que él estaba "ignorando" muchos de sus malvados acuerdos como él los llamaba, era un signo de que estaba cómodo con ella. _

_Incluso, había empezado a recibir sus pequeños gestos y a darlos con anhelo. Una mano en el hombro, un roce de brazos, un beso casto en el dorso de su mano. Todo aquello, hacía que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina y que su estómago brincase como si estuviese cayendo desde un alto acantilado._

_Bella paró su danza y se acercó a los libros para empezar a leer los títulos. Rumpelstislkin le había dado una habitación, le había salvado y le había dado una biblioteca gigantesca solo para su entretenimiento. Debía encontrar algo que pudiese hacer para al menos, tener un detalle de agradecimiento. _

_Sabía que Rumpelstilskin tenía muchas cosas, podía tener todo lo que desease...pero aun así, quería hacer algo para él. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos y no quería ignorarlo._

_Rebuscó entre varios libros de la estantería, buscando algo que pudiera darle alguna idea. Los libros siempre habían sido maestros para ella, y ahora no iban a defraudarla para encontrar algo que ambos apreciaran._

_Si tenía que pasarse una semana entera buscando lo haría. No le importaba en absoluto porque el resultado, merecería la pena. Verlo feliz y guasón, era algo que no tenía precio para ella. _

_Justo cuando iba a moverse a otra estantería, un libro con unas letras doradas llamaron su atención. Detuvo su búsqueda y cogió el libro para echar un vistazo rápido sobre su contenido.  
Cuando terminó una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y sus ojos se tornaron serios por el desafío. Nunca había hecho punto pero era lo que buscaba. Algo hecho por ella y que podría llevar junto a él siempre que lo deseara. Sería algo especial...y que con suerte, algo que él apreciaría._

_Lo bueno era que al estar en el castillo de Rumpelstilskin para siempre era que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender y hacerlo perfecto._

_Guardó el libro bajo el brazo como si fuera un tesoro y con cuidado de que Rumpelstilskin no le diera por "asustarla" en su caminata por el castillo, se dirigió lo más silenciosa que pudo a sus aposentos. En cuanto llegase lo escondería bajo su almohada y cuando terminase sus quehaceres, leería todo y comenzaría a realizar su sorpresa.  
_

_/-/_

_Los meses pasaron y la nieve se había derretido bajo el sol primaveral mientras Bella estudiaba cada noche e intentaba crear una bufanda. Estaba comenzando a estar orgullosa de su trabajo ya que con cada día que pasaba, lograba hacer un punto más habilidoso que el otro._

_Es posible que no tuviera la bufanda lista para cuando el frío se desvaneciera de las montañas, pero no importaba. Estaba segura de que a pesar de todo, a Rumpelstilskin le acabaría agradando el detalle. _

_Sonrió para si misma e intentó no derramar el té que tenía entre las manos. Tenía ganas de seguir con su proyecto y en unas pocas horas, cuando el sol se pusiera, podría seguir tejiendo sin que él sospechase nada._

_-¿Estás bien, Bella?-interrumpió el ser oscuro con el entrecejo fruncido-. Últimamente estás más distraída de lo normal. No creía que eso fuese posible con tanto libro al rededor tuya pero ya veo que me equivocaba._

_-E-estoy bien. Solo, pienso.-notó el calor inundando su cara e intentó calmar sus nervios concentrándose en llenar las tazas. _

_-Esta bien. Ciertamente no sería agradable que cayeses enferma.-Rumpelstilskin se levantó del asiento y se acercó hacia ella con pasos sigilosos hasta que invadió su espacio personal. Seguramente, con el objetivo de examinarla._

_-¿R-Rumpel...?-su voz se atragantó cuando él diablillo cogió uno de sus mechones entre sus garras con delicadeza. _

_Bella tomó aire, intentando no temblar ni suspirar. Pero lo que requería más esfuerzo era el no dar un paso hacia él y acurrucarse en su cuerpo. _

_-No estás empezando a incubar un resfriado, ¿verdad?.-comentó mientras ladeaba el rostro una y otra vez para examinar ambos lados de su cara._

_-Estoy bien...-logró decir-. Es solo que he encontrado un libro interesante y ya sabes...no puedo dejar de pensar en que pasará hasta que lo acabe._

_Rumpelstilskin detuvo su inspección y con una extraña inseguridad, soltó su mechón de pelo y posó su pulgar sobre su mejilla levemente sonrojada. _

_-¿Estás segura?-él la observó con intensidad, como si estuviese intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Bella solo pudo asentir-. Bueno, aun así, no corramos riesgos. La última vez que cogiste un catarro no lo pasaste nada bien. -dijo con su típico aire despreocupado mientras se separaba de ella con rapidez-. Tómate el té y vete a la cama._

_-Pero Rumpels-_

_-Ah -cortó él levantando un dedo-. No quiero verte hasta mañana y espero que duermas durante toda la noche. De hecho, quédate mañana en la cama._

_Ella apretó sus labios en desacuerdo. No quería incumplir sus obligaciones y no quería perderse uno de los pocos ratos que pasaba con él. Pero sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión si creía que su salud estaba comprometida. _

_A veces se preocupaba demasiado._

_Bella negó con su rostro resignada y se dejó caer en una de las sillas contiguas a la de Rumpelstilskin. Cruzó sus brazos a modo de resignación y frunció su entrecejo mientras el ser oscuro se sentaba a su lado. __Como era de esperar, llevaba una sonrisa orgullosa e inocente pero sus ojos estaban algo inquietos y sorprendidos._

_Bella se centró en su taza decepcionada y comenzó a relajar sus hombros.  
_

_-Sabes que no estoy enferma.  
_

_Él la observó de refilón pero ignoró sus palabras. Él no dejaría ver más detalles para arriesgarse y dejar ver su preocupación._

_Rumpelstilskin toqueteó la taza con sus uñas, un gesto de inquietud que había llegado a descubrir en él. _

_-Hoy has hecho mucho...te mereces un descanso.- respondió mientras mantenía su mirada en el fondo de la taza. -Estoy seguro de que mañana me vas a torturar todo el día contándome ese libro que tienes esperando. _

_Bella dejó que la sorpresa invadiera su rostro. ¿Realmente pensaba que estaba enferma? Normalmente él no ponía aquel énfasis en darle un descanso. Bella evitó que sus ojos se abrieran cuando sintió una oleada de pánico atravesarla. ¿Y si sabía lo que estaba haciendo? No, no podía ser. Después de todo él siempre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su torre, atendiendo a sus "clientes" o perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hilaba._

_Miraría aquella situación por el lado positivo. Él le había dado un tiempo libre y no iba a insistir en el porqué lo estaba haciendo. Esto le daría el tiempo necesario para progresar con la bufanda y tranquilizarse a si misma ya que ahora podría terminarlo a tiempo._

_Y también necesitaría asegurarse de leer un libro para poder molestaro . . ._

_/-/-/-/_

_El ancestral diablillo entró en su morada dando tumbos, arrastrando sus pies y dejando su huella en la moqueta. Estaba derrotado y ni siquiera se había enfrentado a un enemigo con magia. Solo a un viejo noble, que resultaba ser el malnacido padre de su adorada Bella._

_Se detuvo en el pedestal y con su tembloroso cuerpo se atrevió a mirar la pequeña taza desportillada. La punzada que atravesó su pecho fue tan intensa como la de hacía unas horas. Su dolor no remitía, no importaba lo que hiciera, simplemente no se iba. _

_Elevó sus brazos y abrió sus garras para rodear la porcelana sin tocarla. No se atrevía, no quería mancillar aquel memorable recuerdo. Era lo único que quedaba de ella. Lo único que tenía para sentir su presencia en aquel miserable infierno._

_Su garganta quemaba y el agua se acumuló en sus ojos. Rumpelstilskin apretó su mandíbula e intentó controlar sus sentimientos. Pero era algo imposible. No pudo evitar que un ligero río surcara por su rostro. _

_Jamás volvería a verla y no podía cambiarlo. La magia podía hacer muchas cosas pero no podía resucitar a las personas. Apartó su mirada de la taza y dejó caer sus brazos._

_Si alguno de los dioses se apiadaba de él, quizás algún día podría recuperar a su hijo._

_Los días serían lentos y tortuosos sin ella pero el siempre conservaría algún recuerdo de ella. Aun conservaba la habitación en la que había vivido. La estancia sería su memoria junto con la taza. El constante recuerdo de que nunca tenía que volver a hacer el mismo error que había cometido con ella. Viajó hacia los aposentos que no había osado entrar hasta ahora y abrió la puerta con sus sudorosas manos._

_Fue entonces cuando la fragancia contenida en los aposentos, lo golpeó de lleno en sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos amansado y comenzó a adentrarse mientras sentía que aquello era una cueva de tesoros. _

_Se detuvo al borde de la cama, respiró hondo y tembló. Quizás si se centraba, incluso podría llegar a imaginarla a su lado, su tacto, su rostro, su risa haciendo eco en sus oídos._

_Palpó las sábanas usadas y deslizó su mano hasta esconderla bajo la almohada. Había algo raro debajo, un material sedoso que acarició sus dedos. Bella no era el tipo de persona que solía ocultar cosas. _

_Con un raro movimiento, cogió la tela entre sus manos y la arrastró fuera de la prisión con lentitud. Para su sorpresa se encontró con la mitad de una bufanda. Los puntos estaban bien agarrados y eran irregulares al principio, pero poco a poco se iba volviendo perfectos._

_Acarició la tela con mimo y observó los hilos que aun le habían quedado por tejer. _

_¿Era esta la razón por la que había estado tan distraída el último mes? ¿Había estado intentando hacer una simple bufanda? Pero...¿Con que propósito? Porque iba a dedicar el tiempo a hacer algo que podría haberselo dado con facilidad. Incluso podría haberle tejido una él mismo si ella lo hubiese querido._

_Había tenido todo lo que había necesitado, él se había asegurado de ello. Lo único que había fallado había sido en darle su corazón._

_Se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama y dejó la tela sobre sus piernas. Con un giro de su mano hizo aparecer un par de agujas y las comenzó a enredar en los hilos correspondientes. Al menos podría intentar terminar la bufanda ya que si había puesto tanto empeño, significaba que había sido algo importante para ella._

_Fue a realizar un giro para enlazar los hilos pero sus manos se paralizaron. Su cuerpo tembló y su respiración se entrecortó. Miró la bufanda a medio hacer y comenzó a desenganchar la aguja con. Cuando terminó, miró a la tela, sacudió su rostro avergonzado de sí mismo y dejó la bufanda en donde la había encontrado. _

_No podía hacerlo._

_No podía terminar lo que ella había empezado con cariño, porque lo destruiría como había hecho con ella._

_No debía tocar nada de ella porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo._

_/-/-/-/  
_

Los ojos de Bella se movían como locos a través de la pagina de uno de los nuevos libros que Rumpelstilskin le había traído. Era tan absorbente que no podía parar de leerlo. Trataba sobre una pareja de soldados que escondían su amor porque querían cambiar el mundo para mejor. Aquella autora la estaba teniendo con el corazón en el pecho con cada capítulo, unas con ganas de llorar, otras con ganas de saltar de alegría y otras con ganas de arrojarla a los ogros. Cuando terminase este libro, tendría que pedirle a Rumpel que encontrase más de esta tal M.S. Dutchess.

Siguió leyendo hasta que llegó a la última linea del capítulo y gritó con frustración al leer lo idiotas que estaban siendo. Tenían que mantener las distancias solo porque aquel maldito tirano los había separado. Dejó el libro en la mesa y refunfuñó unos momentos mientras cruzaba los brazos. Quería asimilar lo que había leído y comprender que demonios estaba pasando entre esos dos. La idiotez en ellos, era máxima.

Aunque no se podía quejar porque algo similar había pasado con ella y Rumpel. No del todo igual pero...quizás si en la estupidez y en lo de ser separados por las tretas de alguien malvado.

Se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó calmarse. Con un par de bocanadas, recuperó el control sobre sus emociones y se levantó del sofá. Necesitaba adecentarlo ya que lo había destrozado mientras había estado leyendo.

Agachó su cuerpo y comenzó a colocar bien los cojines hasta que llegó al último. Lo que encontró debajo, la descolocó por completo. Cogió lo que había y sonrió abiertamente.

/-/-/

Bella murmuró bajo mientras deshacía otro punto que había hecho mal. Había perdido práctica después de tantos años.

-¿Bella? -dio un salto al escuchar su nombre y escondió la bufanda a su espalda justo cuando Rumple entró en la habitación-. ¿Estás bien?

-S-si, por su puesto. -respondió con rapidez pero trató de actuar normalmente. Casi la había descubierto y no podía permitírselo. No después de todo el tiempo que le había dedicado pero era un riesgo normal si compartía la habitación con su amor verdadero.

Observó como Rumple elevaba una ceja al escuchar su voz. Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa, esperando que aquello lo ayudase a relajarse.

-La última vez que dijiste eso cogiste un resfriado en el Castillo Oscuro. -él sonrío y caminó hacia la cama. Ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa según se acercaba e intentó esconder más y más la bufanda bajo la almohada sin que él notase sus movimientos. Era díficil. Era un hombre astuto con muchos más años de vida vividos que nadie. -También es extraño que estés en la cama a estas horas.

-Bueno yo solo...solo quería leer en un sitio cómodo. La última vez que leí un libro casi asesino al sofá. -logró decir mientras cogía el libro de la mesilla de noche y lo abrió. Notó la mirada extraña de Rumpel en ella. No iba a creérselo. No cuando había tenido el libro a vario metros fuera de su alance.

-Bueno, entonces te dejaré seguir con ello. -respondió él con un tono de voz triste, provocando que una horrible sensación punzante se alojase en el corazón de ella. Podría dejar de esconder la bufanda y pedirle ayuda, pero aquello arruinaría la sorpresa. Casi estaba terminada. Iba a tener que resistirse hasta entonces.

Cogió una bocanada de aire profunda cuando vio como Rumpel iba a marcharse de la habitación sin decirle otra palabra. Probablemente iba a acabar culpándose a sí mismo por algo que no había hecho, así que no podía dejarle que pensara que había hecho algo malo.

-Rum. -lo llamó con voz suave. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, sus ojos llevaban algo de angustia y preocupación con ellos. Ella se sintió culpable. Quería darle una sorpresa pero le estaba haciendo daño mientras intentaba hacerlo.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que podríamos ir a cenar algún día? Creo que Ruby dijo que se llamaban citas. -sus ojos se volvieron cálidos cuando la miró con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Por supuesto.

/-/-/

Rumpelstilskin terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata justo cuando Bella apareció con uno de los vestidos nuevos que le había dado. Estaba deslumbrante, pero para sus ojos, siempre lo estaba sin importar lo que llevase. Bella se acercó a él mientras él se ponía la chaqueta y ella perfeccionó el nudo de su corbata. Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora parecía más ella misma, no como a la mañana cuando la había encontrado fingiendo leer en la cama. No era estúpido, sabía que tenía algo entre manos.

Estaba preocupado de que quizás se había cansado de su compañía y de su complicado amor. Temía que estuviese planeando irse y que la única forma de volver a verla fuese a través de rápidas miradas en la calle.

-Vas a tener frío con ese traje tan fino. -dijo ella mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. La miró extrañado, seguramente se imaginaría que iba a llevar un abrigo sobre el traje.

-Creo que no soy yo el que lo tendrá. Vas con poca ropa para este tiempo. -dijo mientras hacía un gesto para indicar el fino vestido que llevaba.

-Llevaré un abrigo.-respondió ella con naturalidad y sonrío levemente-. Además, si tengo frío, tendré excusa para abrazarme a ti delante de todos. ¿No crees que es una buena idea?

Rumpelstilskin rió con fuerza y besó su frente.

-No necesitas una excusa.-murmuró contra su piel mientras la escuchaba suspirar relajada. Al menos esperaba que no la necesitara. Quería el sentimiento real. Después de su extraño comportamiento solo podía temer que estaba viendo lo que quería ver en vez de lo que realmente era. Estaba en su naturaleza. Era un cobarde y sus seres queridos siempre acababan abandonándolo.

-Pero el resto del mundo sí. Es nuestra primera cena fuera y no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Si pareces nervioso no te verán como eres realmente.

Rumpelstilskin rió con sarcasmo y tomó la mano de su amada.

-Nada de lo que haga les parecerá normal. Pero mientras tu estés bien, yo lo estaré también.-elevó su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

-Bueno, peor para ellos.

-Y mejor para nosotros. -es lo que deseaba. El que ella preguntase por la cena había sido extraño si consideraba los últimos acontecimientos. Quizás esta era una forma de ver si ella aún lo quería. Quizás aún tenía una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa para salir, el frío chocó con ellos. Bella se paró en seco y soltó su mano. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse. Este era el momento en el que ella iba a decirle que no iba a poder estar más con él. Que solo le había dado la oportunidad de cenar con ella porque sentía pena por él.

-¿Estás bien?-ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras él se relajaba.

-Ahora vengo, ve saliendo. Voy a coger un abrigo que caliente algo más.-aseguró ella sin ninguna debilidad en su voz.

La vio desaparecer corriendo por las escaleras y salió afuera. Hacía frío pero no se congelarían. Estaban acostumbrados ya que en su antiguo territorio, la temperatura siempre había sido más baja. Bella volvió a su lado y Rumpesltislkin se giró para mirarla mientras ella lo miró alegre antes de mirar al horizonte.

-¿Crees que nevará? ¿Cómo cuando estábamos en casa? -las manos de ella estaban a sus espaldas y estaba moviendo sus pies como si quisiera empezar a bailar.

-¿Quien sabe? -respondió él con voz enigmática mientras se preguntaba porque había aparecido tan alegre de repente.- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

La observó asentir pero antes de ponerse en marcha Bella se tiró a sus brazos con fuerza y comenzó a rodear su cuello con una suave tela azul, sedosa al tacto. Estaba llena de pequeños agujeritos que iban demostrando los niveles de habilidad que había adquirido con el tiempo. Él tragó con fuerza e intentó que su cuerpo no desfalleciera cuando recordó la primera vez que había visto lo que ahora tenía rodeando su cuello.

Era la bufanda inacabada que había encontrado bajo la almohada de Bella en el castillo oscuro. ¿Era esto lo que estaba escondiendo esta mañana? Esta era la causa de su extraño comportamiento. No que hubiese dejado de amarlo.

Se apartó suavemente de ella y observó la bufanda congelado. Temía que si hacía un solo movimiento, acabaría rememorando la desolación por la que había pasado con su pérdida o que ella no estuviese ahí realmente. Que ella hubiese desaparecido y que solo tuviese sus recuerdos y aquella bufanda. Si la perdía otra vez, sería un completo inútil.

-Ahora si que ya no podrás enfriarte. Quería habértela dado antes pero me ha llevado bastante tiempo hacerla.

Cerró los ojos. Ella no había dicho cuanto, pero él lo sabía perfectamente. Tanta dedicación, horas de sueño perdido y de despiste en su castillo, habían sido por esto. Por un regalo que ella iba a darle a él.

Un regalo para un monstruo. No para un simple humano sino para un malvado diablillo.

-¿Porque usaste un tiempo para hacer esto para mi?

-Se que solo es una bufanda y que tenías de todo pero...quería darte algo y que con suerte, llegase a ser especial para ti. Siento si te he asustado esta mañana. Solo quería...quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Se había preocupado sin razón. Su secretismo no había sido porque se había cansado de él, sino que ella quería mostrarle que él era importante para ella. Y él solo había dudado a causa de los miedos que habían sido provocados por antiguas experiencias.

En un rápido movimiento, la cogió entre sus brazos y juntó su cuerpo con el suyo. Desesperado, enredó sus manos enguantadas en su pelo ondulado mientras apoyaba la otra en su cintura con fuerza. Intentó controlar sus emociones y sus amenazantes lágrimas. Quería volver dentro y no soltarla jamás para no volver a verla desaparecer. Pero estaban dando pasos hacia delante y ambos tenían que ser fuertes.

Él era el débil, siempre lo había sido pero estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas volverse más fuerte por ella. Por ambos. Tenía que hacerlo porque su amor era real. Su dedicación había demostrado que no iba a dejar que él se escondiera. Que nunca iba a abandonarlo. Y ahora, solo se le ocurría una palabra que podía expresar como se sentía con aquel regalo y su dedicación. Tenía que decirlo antes de que su pecho explotara.

-Gracias.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que si teneís tiempo me lo dejeís por aquí escrito. ;)**


End file.
